Doctor Who Fanfiction: The Doctor's Sister
by K.Bixby
Summary: Before the Doctor met Clara, and after Amy and Rory died, he had another companion. But something strange and rather horrible happened during that companionship, which only drove the Doctor farther into his sadness. He never told anyone about this particular adventure, but it's all here for you to see. Enjoy! (I own none of the characters except for the ones I created)
1. Chapter 1

Ringgg! The phone in the TARDIS rang, jerking the Doctor out of his thoughts. It had been a few weeks since the departure of Amy Pond and Rory Williams. He had spent most of his time trying to erase the sadness in him. He had become closed off and remote, and barely spoke to anyone. He traveled from era to era, and was currently in Medieval Ireland.

Sighing, he picked up the ringing phone. "Hello?" he asked, without expression.

"It's me, Madame Vastra," gasped a woman's voice on the other end.

"Yes? What do you want?" asked the Doctor, sharply.

"We've a woman here to see you," broke in Jenny, who was obviously on the same line as Vastra.

"And why did you call me about that? I'm sure plenty of people would like to see me," retorted the Doctor.

"Well…" said Madame Vastra, hesitating. "This woman told us something very important."

"And dangerous," Jenny cut in.

Both of their tones sent chills down the Doctor's spine. "What was it? What did she tell you?" he asked.

"She told us your name."


	2. Chapter 2

"What? Where are you?" he said, with renewed interest.

"We're in Paris, on May 12, 2013," replied Jenny.

"Wait—how did you get there? I thought you lived in Victorian England…" The Doctor said.

He could almost feel Jenny rolling her eyes into the phone. "It's called a Time Vortex Manipulator, Doctor."

Before the Doctor could respond in a witty manner, Madame Vastra intervened. "So, are you going to come meet her or not, Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled grimly. "Paris, here I come!"

A few minutes later, the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. He was parked on a cobblestone road in front of a row of simple cottages. Following what Madame Vastra had told him, he approached one of the doors, and rapped twice. The door immediately sprang open, and there stood Strax.

"Straxy!" cried the Doctor, hugging his friend, and giving the latter a playful punch on the arm. "How've you been?"

"Well enough, sir," replied Strax, in a slightly disgruntled voice. "But please do not punch me. And for some reason Madame Vastra and Jenny have a person to see you. I only wish I knew why."

The Doctor spotted a pair of gauntlets by the door, and an open jar. "You've been playing with the Memory Worm again, haven't you?" he said, shaking his head.

"With the what?" asked Strax. But it was already too late. The Doctor spotted the worm in Strax's hand. Before he could warn him, however, the Memory Worm sank its teeth into Strax's wrist. Strax shook his head, and then jumped back when he saw the Doctor.

"Oh, hello, Doctor," he said. "Nice of you to drop in. I'll bring you to Madame Vastra." He turned his head in the direction of the drawing room, and hollered, "Madame Vastra! We've got a visitor here for you!"

"Good," replied Madame Vastra. "Please send him in."

Strax motioned the Doctor to enter the room, which he did. The sitting room was a small, slightly stuffy room with a few couches and chairs scattered around, and a coffee table in the middle. Madame Vastra and Jenny sat on a couch next to the coffee table. A hood figure in black sat at the table, on the opposite side from the Doctor.

"Do please have a seat, Doctor," said Madame Vastra. "We have a lot to explain."

The Doctor took a seat at the coffee table, across from the hooded figure.

As he sat down, the hooded figure drew back her hood, to reveal a girl of about fifteen. The girl had pale skin, chocolate brown hair, and unusual amber eyes. She had sharp, defined features and an aquiline nose. "Hello," she said, in a high, sparkling voice that reminded him of the bright brooks of Gallifrey. "I am your sister. It's good to see you, Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor almost laughed, this was so ridiculous. "I don't have a sister," he said.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "I am Arielle Rasorvaliya Duvaris Sigma. I think you _do _have a sister, Doctor."

"Fine, I did have a sister. But you _can't _be Arielle. She was older…blond…and…different…" he trailed off.

Arielle rolled her eyes. "It's called regeneration, brother dear. It's still me."

The Doctor, still disbelieving, took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned Arielle with it. The image of the girl faded away, leaving a pretty, blond girl with ice blue eyes. It was Arielle. Shocked, the Doctor shrank back, and the image of his sister went back to the girl with chocolate brown hair.

"I—Arielle, what are you doing here?" he sputtered.

"Well, I escaped before Gallifrey was destroyed and took refuge on the planet Akhaten. I stayed there for a few years, but then decided to go to Earth on a whim. I realized that this planet needed protecting from alien species. So I settled here. I did not know that there was another Timelord here, protecting the humans," she said.

"But…how old are you now? And why did you regenerate?" he asked, almost angrily.

"I am 912," she said. "I was forced to regenerate when I crash-landed on Earth."

"Why did you not find me sooner?" queried the Doctor.

"I believed you dead, brother," replied Arielle, simply. "I only learned recently that you were alive and well."

Another thought struck the Doctor. "Why _did _you look for me, anyway?"

Arielle laced her fingers, and looked uncomfortable. "I have a message for you, Doctor."

The Doctor froze. "What is it about?" he asked, cautiously.

"It is about you, and a woman named Clara."


	4. Chapter 4

(Note: The Doctor rhyme is based on the Mother Goose Rhyme, Jack Be Nimble. I take no credit for the format, I just changed the lyrics to be more Doctor-esque.)

"Clara?" the Doctor cocked an eyebrow. "Who is that?"

Arielle looked straight at him. Her composure was cool, but her trembling hands betrayed her true feelings. "I don't know. I was consulting the Runes, when a message came through."

The Doctor straightened up. He had heard of the Runes before; old and immensely powerful, they were supposed to bring to light the confusing messages of the universe. "What was the message?" he asked, voice wavering just a bit.

Arielle took a deep breath, and recited. "_Doctor be nimble, doctor be quick, doctor jump over the dalek-stick. Doctor be cocky, doctor be dead, Clara the human is filled up with dread. Clara be angry, Clara be sad, Clara loves him, oh no, SHE'S MAD!_"


End file.
